


As You Wish

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-10
Updated: 2008-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: It's a fluffy tribute to one of my favorite movies.





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“You’ve got to work him over, Sam.” Josh insisted. “You can’t be afraid of these guys.” 

“SHHH!” came a hiss from the two female occupants of the living room. 

“I’m not afraid of them, Josh.” Sam scoffed. “But I don’t want to be the one that pisses off anyone important in our first year, then I have to have that around my neck to the end of the term.” 

“And into the next.” Josh qualified. 

“Idiot boys! Shut the hell up!” CJ ordered launching a handful of popcorn their way. 

“You’ve seen this a thousand times.”Josh shot back. “For crying out loud, you’re reciting the words.” 

“What the hell are they watching anyway?” Sam asked Josh a little more quietly. 

“The Princess Bride.” Josh replied. “The two of them have some kind of fettish with it. They caught it on t.v. one night during the campaign, then Donna bought it at a campaign stop and they’ve watched it, like, a billion times since then.” 

“What’s it about?” Sam asked. 

“Are you kidding? Fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, miracles...” Donna and CJ chorused. 

“Please don’t feed the beast, Sam.” Josh pleaded. 

“That’s some plot.” Sam replied turning back to the television and sipping his beer. “This is an impressive sword fight.” 

“The Man in Black is using Bonetti’s Defense against Inigo.” Donna supplied. 

“He finds it fitting considering the rocky terrain.” CJ nodded. 

Josh looked over at Sam with raised eyebrows. “See what I mean?” 

“Yeah, they’re a little freaky over there.” Sam agreed. They watched the movie quietly for a while before Sam piped up again. “It’s just if we lose Wilson on 354...” 

“I know what happens.” Josh replied. 

“Joshua, shut up!” Donna barked. “This is my favorite part. She finds out he’s alive.” 

“I thought your favorite part was later, when he saves her.” Josh countered. 

“That’s my other favorite part.” she hushed. 

“You know, it could be worse, Josh.” Sam said. “It could be Steel Magnolias.” 

“I don’t even want to know how you know that movie.” Josh replied. 

“Same way you do, my friend.” Sam replied. “I’ve had girlfriends. Each one, at one point in our relationship has made me suffer through that movie, and each time I had to pretend that I’d never seen it and she’s the only one I would watch that kind of chic flick with...” Sam broke off when he saw CJ and Donna gaping astounded at him. 

“You’re on your own now, buddy.” Josh said retrieving more beer from the kitchen. 

“Samuel!” CJ cried. 

“Men really do that?” Donna asked. She looked crestfallen. Josh’s heart went out to her, as it frequently did when she painstakingly discovered another trick to the men’s trade. He could only imagine now that Dr. Freeride had pulled the same thing on her and she had believed him. 

“Wow! Look at the size of that rat attacking the man in black!” Sam tried for misdirection. 

“Rest assured, Donnatella, I HAVE suffered through not only Steel Magnolias, but Beaches, as well.” Josh said handing her another open bottle of beer. But it seemed as if the alcohol she’d already had was having an effect on her because she looked like she was about to cry. Instead of resuming his seat on the floor near Sam where he was before, he dropped down onto the couch next to Donna. He had a feeling Donna was literally going to need a shoulder to cry on soon. And for reasons he never delved too deeply into, he was always happy to provide it. 

“There’s a lesson to be learned from that movie, you know.” she said to Sam while fighting back her tears, as true to Josh’s suspicions, she dropped her head onto his shoulder. 

“Like what?” Sam challenged. 

“Shut up, Spanky.” CJ ordered. “You’re in the dog house.” 

“Josh?” Donna asked raising her head and looking at him through tear-filled eyes. God he hated when she looked at him like that! He was about to give in to something ridiculous. “If I needed a kidney, would you give me one of yours?” 

“What? What the hell do you need a kidney for?” Josh replied. What was happening to this conversation? 

“Like, if I was dying and needed a kidney, would you give me one to save my life?” she asked. 

“Yes, Donnatella.” he assured gently pushing her head back down to his shoulder and ignoring CJ’s arched brow. “I’ll give you whatever you need to keep you alive.” 

“See Sam?” Donna spit at Sam, showing just how much younger than the rest of them she really was. “Josh knows.” 

“It should be noted,” Sam began. “That I never said I wouldn’t give you a kidney. You didn’t ask!” 

“Hold on, kids.” CJ halted gesturing back to the t.v. “This is important. Fezzik and Inigo just found Wesley.” 

“Oh, you’re right.” Donna agreed picking her head up, much to Josh’s remorse. 

They watched the movie for a little while in silence before Sam broke in again. “You know, I actually am a romantic man. I think that’s obvious from my writing.” 

“Shut up, Sam.” CJ replied. 

“I’m just saying men let women believe things like that because it makes them feel better.” Sam countered. 

“Sam, no woman you respect feels better when she finds out she’s been lied to.” CJ replied. “Face it, you’re a dog.” 

“But I’m not!” he protested. 

Josh felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and fished it out, frowning when he read the caller i.d. “It’s Leo.” 

Donna paused the movie while Josh answered it. They could only hear Josh’s end of the conversation, but it didn’t bode well for their movie night. “Hey, Leo, what’s going on? What? When? Yeah, CJ and Sam are here. Okay. We’ll be in as soon as we can. Do you need CJ, too, or just me and Sam? Okay. See you in a couple of minutes.” Josh disconnected the call and looked over at his three co-workers. “We got to go in, Sam.” 

“He doesn’t need me?” CJ asked. 

“Not yet. He said he won’t have anything for you until the morning.” Josh said standing up, CJ shrugged in response. 

“Pop the video out, Donna.” She directed. “We’ll finish it back at my place. I’ll give you a ride.”   
Donna moved to eject the video while CJ gathered up her stuff. “Bye bye Boys! Have fun storming the castle!” She laughed as she opened the apartment door and headed down the stairs. 

“I’ll go warm up my car.” Sam said to Josh. “We can ride over together.” He paused at the door and turned back to Donna. “Donna, I’m not sure exactly what I said tonight to make you so upset, but whatever it is, I really apologize.” 

“It’s okay, Sam.” She smiled, then Sam disappeared down the stairs. 

Josh watched as Donna put her coat on and pulled her hair out, letting it fall over her shoulders. “Let me know if you need me to bring you anything in the morning.” she said to him. He nodded in response, but couldn’t take his eyes off her smile. “We should do this again sometime.” she said. “It’s nice hanging out with each other outside work. We don’t ever get to do that anymore.” 

He paused and looked up at her. “As you wish.” he said softly. 

She smiled at the pun, then took a step towards the door. 

“Donna?” he asked quickly. 

Something in his voice made her stop immediately. It wasn’t his normal voice he used when he needed something. This one was....different. She looked up at him wide-eyed as he stepped toward her. Before either of them knew exactly what was happening, he reached for her. When his lips made contact with hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck for support. 

Since the invention of the kiss there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind. 

The End.   
Sheesh! How fluffy was that one! LOL! By the way, all the lines in the piece that were actually good came from The Princess Bride.


End file.
